Run to England
by arrancarstar
Summary: Yes this seems like a strange idea but idk it might be good What if Zax and Cloud got away, with another SOLDIER? What if they ended up in England? In HOGWARTS! OC idk if I will do pairings... REWRITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**New story, Yay! Sorry to all of you who are disappointed at the ending of Kingdom Kin but it had to be done. It was to mary sue. I might write a sequel or an alternate... Idk yet. well anyway here is my new story! Enjoy and dont forget:**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer:  
Zax: Arrancarstar does not own any of the themes or characters or anything from FFVII or Harry Potter.  
ME: Yah I would only want to own you Zax ^3^ *mutters* And Sephy and Genesis lolz *normal voice* But mainly you!!!  
Zax: Awwwe ^///^  
ME: Hehe *Huggles*  
**

* * *

Profile:

Name: Jace

Age: 17

Hair: Sliver sort of looks like Sasuke's

Eyes: a crazy mako blue, like most SOLDIER's

Garb: like Zax except with lace up boots and black wristers instead of gloves

Weapon: two swords, like the ones in Claymore

Info: Jace is a second class SOLDIER and she is good friends with Zax and Cloud and she is Sephiroth's little sister. He use to love her but when he turned her almost killed her and she shut down and has frequent anxiety attacks because she believes she did something wrong. She believes she is the reason for Genesis and Sephiroth leaving and the reason Genesis and Angeal died. She has been shunned by most SOLDIER's and people for being a girl SOLDIER and being Sephiroth's little sister.

I drew a picture of her in the back of my note book and I uploaded it to my deviantart account which is calviniagirl. I can't put in the url because it wont let me lol

* * *

Run to England Chapter 1

"Huff huff huff huff" "Zax, let me carry him, your exhausted!" "NO! Your still weak from the mako poisoning!" "Not as weak as you are from carrying Cloud this whole time!" "Jace, let it go!" "NO!"

The only sound in the forest was of the two peoples argument and the crunch of their footsteps as they made their way through the trees, along with the limp boy. Finally the raven haired boy gave in and handed the unconscious platinum blond to the silver haired girl. They all wore basically the same thing, a blue sweater with shoulder protectors and a thick belt with baggy navy blue pants and heavy black boots; the only difference was the limp boy, who wore a black long sleeve shirt instead and a tan scarf. All three had glowing green eyes, even though you couldn't see the blonds, as they were closed. This all pointed to one thing. SOLIDER.

She hitched the blond up on her shoulder and they moved on. She looked at the raven haired SOLIDER and then down at the poor cadet who was slumped against her. She sighed and started to assess the situation in her head. 'We need to find a place to sleep, and soon. Zax is butched, Cloud needs treatment and good rest, and I'm not even going to pretend I am fine. Well we should have a better chance at safety since we managed to loose the turks and the army and have been running for a few days. That plane ride helped put distance in between us also. Where did that last sign say we were? England? Well we have been walking for a while so we might have already left that 'England' place for all I know.'

Just then Jace was snapped out of her musings by Zax slumping sideways into a tree with a grunt. "Zax!" she exclaimed. "I'm fine Jay, don't worry." He said through gritted teeth, with a forced smile. She kept walking, but also kept an eye on him. 'We need to find a place, like NOW.' She thought. Just then she saw an old dirt road that looked like it was used for carriages. She looked down one direction and saw nothing, but when she looked the other way she saw an old iron gate off in the distance. She stepped out onto the path and set off towards the gate. 'There HAS to be a place to stay past that gate!' she thought, excited to finally be able to rest.

As she started to think of the possibilities of finding a barn or better yet an old house she sped up, eager. She heard coughing behind her and turned just in time to see Zax hit the ground. "Zax!" she yelled, putting Cloud down and rushing over to him. "Zax please get up! Come on, we're so close! I can't carry you both all the way! Zax, look at me!" Jace was starting to get hysterical, worrying that soon she would just have her two best friends dead bodies. All of that mako poisoning put together with the lack of rest, food and water were taking their toll on all of them, especially Zax who had been carrying Cloud the whole time.

Just then the raven haired boy groaned, opened his eyes, and slowly pushed him self up into a sitting position, while holding his head, a weak smile on his face. "Zax! You scared me so much! I thought I was going to have to carry you both the rest of the way!" she said to him, relief flooding through her. "Oh come on, I'm not THAT fat!" he joked and they both laughed. It was a warm welcome sound that they hadn't uttered for a while. "Come on, there is a gate just up here. There must be some form of shelter inside it!" she smiled as she helped him up and they set off again, a bit slower now.

They reached the gate quicker then she had expected. She propped Cloud up against a tree and Zax flopped down next to him. She then walked over to the gate, inspecting it. There seemed to be a sort of energy surrounding it, not wanting her to enter. She pushed through it and looked at the lock closer. It was big, old, and very rusty. She pulled out one of her swords and cleaved it in half. She then put her sword back and kicked the gate, breaking all the rust off and popping it open. She walked back and helped Zax up and grabbed Cloud and they entered the unknown abyss past the gate that would be their new home.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok yah I know it's short! I just needed to update cuz I felt bad *sweatdrop* lol sorry for the long wiat! Enjoy, and remember _REVIEW OR I DON'T UPDATE!!!!!!_  
**

* * *

CH 2

"Holy-" "fucking shit..." Zax frowned at Jace for cutting him off with obscenities. She always swore and he disliked that. They had walked in the gate and up the dirt road for a little while when they had come upon a huge castle, looming over them. Just then they heard huge thuds and they pulled out their weapons, Zax having some difficulty. Jace, only having one free hand, only grabbed one sword, and they faced where the sound was coming from. A huge man rounded a tree, holding a cross bow, and followed by an enormous boar hound. "What're yuh doin ere?" he asked in a thick accent. "We are looking for a place to rest and heal up and we saw the gate and hoped there would be a stop in here somewhere. We didn't think anyone lived here still." Jace replied simply, lowering her sword to show she meant no harm, but still holding it tightly, just in case. The man looked at her confused. "How'd yuh get through the gate?" he asked her and Jace shrugged, replying, "I cut off the lock and kicked the gate open. Are you using some type of materia to make a barrier? If you are you need to redo it. It wasn't hard to get through." The man looked surprised "Materia?" he asked, but then shook his head, saying, "Never mind follow me. You should meet Dumbledore." as they walked into the light he saw Cloud and said, "'Ang on! What's wong wit 'im?" he asked, concern seeping into his voice. Zax shook his head, his buster sword back on his back, though he still had a hand on it. "He has severe mako poisoning." He told the giant. "Mako? Materia? Is that some sort'ah muggle thin?" he asked them. Jace and Zax looked at each other and then back at the man in front of them and Jace said, "1) What's a muggle and 2) you don't know what mako and materia is?!" the giant shrugged, shook his head and said, "Well, best be off." and they followed him towards the castle.

* * *

"So... What's your name, anyway?" Zax asked the man in front of them, breaking the silence with his question. "Oh yah! Fargot 'bout at! Name Rubeyus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." he replied. They were nearing the doors to the castle, thankfully. Hagrid had offered to carry Cloud but Jace had refused pointedly. "Hogwarts?" Zax asked him and he just waved an enormous hand at the castle and Zax 'ahh'd.

they reached the doors and Hagrid opened them, Fang, as they had been told was the dogs name, trotted in ahead of them. They were in a huge entrance hall. There was a staircase to their right and another huge set of double doors across from them, as well as what looked like stairs into a dungeon and another set of stairs into a tower on the other wall. They walked to the huge double doors and Hagrid opened them. They were immediately hit by the sound of hundreds of kids chatting and eating happily. There were four huge tables and at the opposite end of the hall was another table, sitting horizontal, so it faced them. As they entered the noise died walked up to the center table where the only adults here, it seemed, sat. In the center of the table, right in front of them, was an old man with long silver hair and beard, half moon glasses, and a curious smile on his face. "Ah, Hagrid. I see you have brought us visitors. What can we do for you on this fine night?" he asked, looking between Jace, Cloud, and Zax. They had now reached the front of the table and were standing right in front of the man. "Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid acknowledged. "We are here because we saw the gate and had thought there would be some shelter for us. What we didn't know was that there was people still living here. We are sorry for disturbing you." Jace said with a slight bow and Zax followed suit. "Nonsense, my dear children." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand, as though flicking her apology right out of the hall. He turned to a stout woman with a red and white dress and said, "Madame Pomfrey, would you please escort these fine young children to the infirmary. Their friend seems to be hurt." "Of course, professor." she replied with a nod, as she rose from her seat and bustled around the table. "Come along now." she said with a kind smile and they followed her out. 'This is strange.' Jace thought. 'Why are they accepting us with no questioning? And helping Cloud? I smell something fishy.' she glanced at the nurse and then a Zax, who looked at her with a look in his eyes that clearly said he had the same thoughts. She nodded to them and they kept walking.

* * *

They soon reached the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey briskly walked over to a bed and pulled up the covers and Jace laid Cloud down. She then pulled the sheets up and looked at Zax and Jace. "You two look dead on your feet!" she exclaimed. "It's a wonder you were able to carry that boy this whole time! Here, take your own beds and I'll fix you up." Jace and Zax looked at each other and then sat down on two beds. Jace was on the left of Cloud, and Zax was on her left. It felt so good to be back in a bed! They laid down and Madame Pomfrey came back out with a bottle and three cups. She poured some of the contents into each cup and brought them over. She handed one to each Zax and Jace and put Cloud's on his bed side table. "Go, on. Drink up." she said to them. Jace looked at it skeptically. 'This could easily be poison.' she thought. She looked at Zax who was also eyeing his cup. Madame Pomfrey sighed and said "It's not poison! Here look." and she took each of their cups and took a sip from each. Jace watched her for a moment and when she didn't show any sign of pain she asked, "What is it?" "A tonic. It will restore your energy and build up your immune system." Jace looked a Zax and they shrugged and downed their cups. It wasn't the most pleasant taste but they didn't mind. Their mako infused bodies could take most any harmful poison or medicine, but that didn't mean it wasn't unpleasant. She started to feel tingly and she felt a rush of warmth spread through her body. She started to feel a lot better and she looked at Zax to see his face looking less pale and sickly already. She suddenly just felt really tired and content and she let herself slip into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I know it is short but I am starting to lose interest in this one but I feel bad not updating so I did. Plus I am having some family issues so writing a few stories along with that is hard. I put a creative writing piece in my deviantart account which is calviniagirl . deviantart. com (without the spaces) so go check it out if you want. I am also uploading tons of pics of my OC's so beware! lol but yah. R&R!!!

I do not own FFVII or Harry Potter

* * *

CH 3

Jace woke up feeling immensely better and well rested. She yawned, stretched, and looked around. To her left Zax was sleeping soundly it seemed, judging by the slight snoring. Jace smiled and looked to her right to see Cloud starting to stir. She got up and walked over to his bed, stifling another yawn. She saw his cup of tonic still sitting there so she picked it up. Before she did anything else with it she tested it to make sure there still was no poison or anything. Once she was sure there wasn't she set it back down.

"Ugh... Jace?" She looked down to see Cloud slowly opening his eyes and looking at her. She smiled and hugged him. "I'm so happy you woke up, Cloud! How do you feel?" she asked, pulling away.

"Like shit." he grumbled, and she giggled.

"Here drink this."

"What is it?"

"A tonic."

What does it do?"

"It helps."

*Snort* "Yah I gathered that."

"Just drink it."

*Sniff* "Ew it smells like shit!"

"Oh don't be a baby, just drink it! Zax, and I did!"

"..... Fine."

Jace smiled at her victory and helped Cloud down the drink. She laughed again at the face he pulled from the taste. "see was that so bad?" she asked, smirking. "Yes." he replied, a slight smile tugging at his face. They both burst out laughing and then they heard another noise.

Zax was now stirring from the noise. They heard some grumbles and mutters about something that sounded like obnoxious children. Cloud and Jace both giggled and then Jace said, " Oh come on Zax, I know your happy Cloud is finally up." That worked. In an instant Zax had thrown off the covers, Leapt off the bed and over Jace's, and said happily, "Chocobo head! Your awake!" Cloud and Jace laughed as Zax ruffled Cloud's already messy blond hair.

At that instant the infirmary doors flew open and a man swept in. He was wearing black robes and he had black hair, which she couldn't tell if it was greasy or really shiny, with a hooked nose. He had a sour air about him. Jace already had the feeling that there was something hidden about this man. "Good afternoon. My name is Severous Snape. I am to escort you to the headmaster's office. Follow me please." He spoke with an attitude that clearly showed he wasn't sure he liked them.

Jace turned to grab her swords to find them gone. "What the hell?! Where is my sword?!" she heard Zax exclaim. She knew he was pissed because he NEVER swore. She couldn't blame him either. She was pissed that her swords were gone, and they weren't nearly as special as Zax' sword. He had been given that sword by Angeal when he died. They represented all of Angeal's, and now zax', dreams and purpose.

"Your precious 'swords', as you call them, will be returned to you once you follow me to see the headmaster." Smabe, or whatever, told them with a bored expression. Jace sniffed and walked out the door. She was pissed. Zax followed behind her, slightly helping Cloud until the tonic fully kicked in.

They walked through many corridors and up some stair that moved, until they reached a statue of some unknown animal. "Cockroach clusters." Slate, as Jace now called him, hissed. The statue moved and a moving spiral staircase was shown. They stepped on and moved up until they came to a door. Slate rapped on it loudly and from the depths of the room beyond they heard, "Come in." The door opened and they entered. Rumblerore, Jace thought his name was something like that, was seated at his desk smiling slightly.

"So Jace, Zack, Cloud, what is your story, if I may ask." the man asked as he motioned to three chairs and Slate left. Jace looked at Zax and retold their story to the man who had sheltered them and helped them get better.


	4. Authors note!

Hey all!

First off let me say I am   
  
sorry that I haven't updated lately! My Laptop broke and I have been extra busy so I haven't been able to earn money to buy a new one. You are probably wondering why I couldn't just update from this one, the family computer. Well I don't know about you guys but I HATE it when my family sees my art or reads my writing and I know my parents and I know that they would read everything I wrote on here so I am just going to wait. Also I am moving to Boston for a school year starting August 15. I do not know when we will get the internet set up so don't expect me to immediately answer everything and update. If I have a laptop but no internet I promise I will write and then do a huge mega upload when I can! Thank you all so much for supporting me and reading my stories, you don't know how much it means to me!

Thanks&Love&Huggles~Arrancarstar


	5. Author Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Wow, Haven't been on here to write in a while. So yeah I feel bad... also I found a printed out copy of the first six (maybe?) chapters of Kingdom kin and I am horrified. I went through and found a bunch of plot mistakes relating to the game, some of which were more just made up stuff but some OTHERS... Oh god. Also there were spelling and grammar errors and some just plain wonky sentences. I haven't looked through my other stories yet because I want to fix them, one at a time, but I am going to be either taking down Kingdom Kin and revising it or I will just upload a whole new revised story when I am done. Then I'll work my way around the stories, some of which I may either scrap or take down and work on A TON before throwing them back out here. Sound cool?

Thank you so much to the people who have commented, favorited, or even just READ my stories! I love you all lots and I PROMISE I will try to start updating again, although it sounds like I might be moving again and I am starting track soon along with babysitting, a social life (hey that's new! haha), and school so I am going to be very busy.

Thanks&Love&Huggles~Arrancarstar


	6. Petition

I copied this from Xireana Zetsubou directly:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Arrancarstar


End file.
